vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
25th Night
Vampire Soirée is the twenty-fifth chapter of the Vampire Knight manga. On cover: Yuki Cross, Kaname Kuran, and Zero Kiryu The title refers to the vampire party that Yuki accidentally attends. Summary As Yuki and Yori walk in the nearby village, Yuki starts to think about how Zero almost kissed her. On their way back to the Academy, Yuki tells Yori to go alone because she decided to help a little boy find his mother. Yuki finds herself at an old run-down building an then gets a kiss on the cheek from the little boy for helping him find his way back to the building. The boy kisses her as to thank her, resulting in her falling down unconscious. Later Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, and Kaname Kuran find her on the ground unharmed. Kaname says "such a troublesome child", picking her up Yuki wakes up on a couch, in the middle a room that doesn't have any windows. Wanting to know where she was, and finds Kaname on a chair close to her, waking for her to wake up. She then in surprise trys to protest against Kaname for saying that Yuki wanted to see him so badly that she would come to this place. She tries to get up, losing her balance and Kaname catches her before she could fall. He helps her sit back on the couch. Then Kaname checks her heartbeat and says that Yuki has a fast heartbeat, saying that she knows exactly what he meant by that. At that moment, someone knocks the door and Takuma comes in, saying he is happy Yuki is okay. Ichijo asks her what happened and Yuki tells him how she helped that little boy, and when he kissed her she fell down. Takuma says that the kid was likely a vampire kid, as they have the ability to suck power with many different ways. Takuma also says that the building belongs to the Aido family, and a ball is being held there tonight which many aristocrats have attended. Kaname tells Yuki to stay here while he goes and contacts Chairman Cross about what happened to her so he won't be worried about her. Then Kaname and Ichijo walk out of the room after Kaname ordering Yuki to stay in the room. At the ballroom, Ruka, Hanasuba and Akatsuki discuss the fact that Asato Ichijo has attended the party. Ruka says that there is also a vampire hunter, and Aido wonders why they choose Zero to attend the party. Zero and Yagari talk, and Yagari jokes about Zero saying "I have such a heartless pupil" and stops ruffling his hair. Flashback of Kaien Cross and Yagari talking. Back in her room, Yuki says she feels like she's been in a room like this before, suddenly she has a vision of a woman, she sees the little boy popping out of nowhere. He leaves quickly, saying that he is sorry for earlier and Yuki follows him to the ballroom. Senri is with Rima, when he sees his great uncle. He comments how lean he is, and reminds him that it is not only his body he is in. He leaves, saying that he should pay a visit to his mother. Zero senses Shizuka, looking around and finding Ichiru at the ball. Yuki, now at the hallway above the ballroom, looks at all the people attending. She recognizes them as famous actresses or singers, ever some presidents of some companies. She also sees Zero, figuring he is here for a mission. At that moment, Lord Kaname arrives, with everyone except Zero and Yagari bowing down to him. Next, Hanabusa 's father introduces his daughter, hoping Kaname would give the honor to have a interest in her. Many other parents come to introduce their daughters, all hoping that Kaname would marry them. Yuki sees this and runs off, not knowing that Kaname noticed her. Zero sees Ichiru, and he follows him only to find out he is being employed by the Senate and working for the Vampire Company. Before he goes, Ichiru says something about the "Curse of the Twins". Yuki sits down against the door, sad about that sight. Suddenly the door opens a bit, and Kaname comes in. She takes a few steps backward as he enters, and Kaname asks why she didn't listen to him. Yuki says she is sorry, Kaname hugs her, but lifts her up saying that an apology is not enough. Laying her down on the couch, he asks her why she went out of the room. Yuki says she just wanted to make sure the little boy had found his mom. The same time, Yagari and Zero talk about Ichiru and Yuki. Zero says that Yuki's whole existence means his life to him. Kaname rests his head on Yuki 's chest, telling her to stay like that a little longer as he is tired. She agrees, saying she would do anything for him. She places her arms around his head, closing her eyes. She finally lets him go, and covers her eyes because she didn't want him to see her crying. Kaname is tempted to drink Yuki 's blood, going closer to her neck and licking it. He asks her if she wants to become a vampire, live all time with him and she answers yes with a frightened look. He is about to bite her, when he stops. They sit aside each other, and he apologizes for pulling it so far. Yuki is driven back to the Academy, Headmaster Cross and Yori waiting for her. She hugs Yori when it suddenly starts snowing, reminding Yuki of the night she was saved by Kaname. Characters Characters in order of appearance: # Yuki Kuran # Zero Kiryu # Toga Yagari # Kaname Kuran # Sayori Wakaba # Little Vampire Boy # Hanabusa Aido # Takuma Ichijo # Akatsuki Kain # Ichiru Kiryu # Ruka Souen # Rima Toya # Senri Shiki # Asato Ichijo Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6